onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 February 2020
23:09-59 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 23:15-26 https://twitter.com/bexmader/status/1229130189570854912 23:15-26 why did they use the actual hottest picture of Sean Magguire for this? 23:16-42 no isea lol 23:16-44 *idea 23:18-19 Karen David seems out of place in that picture, its me, Lana, Sean, Bex and her 23:21-03 me lmao 23:25-05 you knew who I was talking about so it works 23:26-08 Alice is starting to feel bad 23:28-09 Catherine is haunting her and telling her that she is in fact a better person, because she showed remorse and Alice won't, also telling her that Kate won't choose to save her 23:32-16 Beth won't tell Kate who her soul mate was! 23:34-24 Because it is certainly not Sophie 23:34-31 What? Catherine? 23:34-42 hallucination Catherine 23:34-46 Elizabeth Anweis is back? 23:35-07 credited as starring 23:35-37 cool 23:35-38 So she's not done with the show yet 23:36-42 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 23:36-44 I can't imagine its more than this episode and maybe a flashback or two 23:36-53 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 23:37-06 oh screw you Sophie 23:37-39 nvm 23:37-46 she didn't kill Beth 23:37-55 it was stupid August Cartwright 23:38-16 boobs 23:38-31 some of these people did have boobs yes 23:38-44 boobs 23:38-47 boobs killed Beth Kane 23:38-54 Utter 23:39-01 Lily's looking for you 23:39-09 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 23:39-09 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 23:39-27 7:11 23:39-27 Nightlily 23:39-27 Hmm. Utter is still connected but she still is not here... 23:40-04 yeah she found me 23:40-24 if i were smart/less lazy i'd keep the bot logged in in a different window 23:40-29 but that's like... four clicks 23:40-42 lol 23:42-25 throne-like chairs, I love them 23:42-42 yeah lol 23:42-57 Where has Nick been? 23:43-24 idk 23:43-55 how dare he 23:44-44 i know 23:44-52 he was here earlier today 23:45-01 and then he left 23:45-05 to buy a phone 23:45-15 but he was not feeling ok 23:45-18 aw 23:45-30 so it might explain why he's not back 23:45-34 but yeah 23:45-49 Nick's been here less than he used to 23:46-10 He's our Will Scarlet 23:46-17 xd 23:46-22 XD 23:47-11 Actually, he'd be August 23:47-16 he just pops up 23:47-20 now and then 23:47-27 Cado is our Will Scarlet 23:47-30 He's just gone 23:47-36 No one knows why 23:47-50 xd 23:52-08 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 23:52-42 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 23:53-12 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 23:53-31 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 23:54-00 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 23:55-48 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 23:56-18 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 23:56-18 wb 23:56-41 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 23:56-45 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 23:57-14 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 23:57-44 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 23:59-13 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 23:59-38 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 00:00-51 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 00:01-30 Who am I 00:01-34 hi 00:01-38 Hiii 00:02-15 hi 00:02-19 idk 00:02-33 Who are you? 00:02-41 IDK either 00:02-47 Utter is Regina i suppose 00:02-48 I know some people 00:02-51 Regina is Utter] 00:02-55 Emma is Lily 00:02-59 Snow is Nat 00:03-08 Matheus is David 00:03-10 (they both eat apples) 00:03-13 No lol 00:03-19 LR is Snow 00:03-26 S is obvs Henry 00:03-36 wat 00:04-04 they like to say I'm Jared S. Gilmore because, reasons 00:04-35 I'm *allegedly* Andrew J. West 00:04-53 Rapunzel is Snow? What? 00:04-54 Wait, isn't Applegirl a redhead? 00:04-59 No lol 00:05-05 That'd be Zelena 00:05-09 Kyle is Rumple 00:05-16 Apple is very Chinese 00:05-17 No one knows whose side he's on 00:05-27 She's The Dragon 00:05-39 LJ is Zelena 00:05-44 They are both wicked 00:06-06 Killian is King George 00:06-16 Lol 00:06-24 I was gonna say Robin Hood 00:06-42 but y'see people like Robin 00:06-49 He's gone but everyone talks about him. Plus, he did stuff who are morally wrong 00:06-59 If you look at past thrteads 00:07-04 What did Robin do wrong? 00:07-07 You'll see lots of Killian fans 00:07-13 Season 4 00:07-17 Geez 00:07-19 That's all I have to say 00:07-37 Ur like one of the 3 persons who hate Robin 00:07-39 S4 did every character wrong to be fair 00:08-01 The other two are A&E 00:08-35 Lol, kidding 00:08-37 many people hate Robin 00:08-44 Either because of his actions 00:08-46 What about series overall 00:09-06 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 00:09-07 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 00:09-18 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 00:09-22 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 00:09-39 Utter would still be Regina 00:10-07 because my name is Regina? 00:10-14 And ur both Queens 00:10-20 Ur queen of the wiki 00:10-22 true 00:10-33 Evil Queens 00:10-45 Cause u like deviled eggs 00:11-38 deviled eggs are delicious 00:11-39 JLBrough must be Pan 00:12-57 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 00:13-19 S is Flash 00:13-59 hm, the grocery store exists... 00:14-08 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 00:14-17 Who's Matheus? 00:14-38 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 00:15-33 The Bot is Sidney 00:16-09 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 00:16-39 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 00:18-15 I'm Hungry 00:19-28 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 00:20-31 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 00:21-19 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 00:21-40 how am I Flash exactly? 00:22-26 am I Barry Allen? 00:24-49 lol idk 00:28-57 fooooooood 00:29-17 i need food 00:30-07 neeeeeeeeeeeed it 00:31-05 I have food 00:31-29 (cake) 00:37-34 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 00:38-07 Matheus is Ragnar Lothbrok 00:38-16 ? 00:38-27 Lol 00:38-29 it's only OUAT related 00:38-47 I thought we were doing more 00:38-59 meanwhile I'm the Flash apparently 00:39-03 LJ is Ivy 00:39-41 Idk who i am 00:39-50 Ok so 00:39-54 Roland? 00:39-58 From the beginning 00:40-07 The ones we already know 00:40-13 Uter - Regina 00:40-16 Lily - Emma 00:40-27 For obvious reasons 00:40-32 Both of them 00:40-42 Nat - Snow 00:40-46 The both eat apples 00:40-52 Does that make Killian the BF? 00:40-53 *They 00:41-05 Yeah lol 00:41-10 Killian is the Black Fairy 00:41-23 A powerful villain hiding in plain sight 00:41-28 Ruben is Ruby 00:41-33 (pun intended) 00:41-35 plus 00:41-41 they are both friendly 00:41-52 Kyle is Rumple 00:42-08 LJ is Zelena 00:42-15 Because they are both wicked 00:42-24 poor Kyle 00:42-32 lol 00:42-42 it is because no one knows what Kyle will do 00:42-48 he's unpredictable 00:42-54 like Rumple 00:43-01 Schroeswald is adult Henry 00:43-09 TB is young Henry 00:43-15 because you are both dreamers 00:43-29 Nick is August 00:43-37 Isnt it the opposite? 00:43-39 Because he pops up every now and then 00:43-41 I was AJW 00:43-44 Physically, yeah 00:43-49 But the personalities 00:44-01 You are completely Young Henry 00:44-23 so my personality is boring with more chemistry with Ivy than my intended love interest? 00:44-23 Cado is Will 00:44-51 Cado is Will 00:45-09 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 00:45-46 lol you hate yourself don't you? 00:45-57 JLB is Hans 00:46-24 I meant that both you and Henry want to be successful, and are pretty normal guys 00:46-29 JLB is Tamara 00:46-39 ah (and yes) 00:46-40 Lmao 00:46-40 LR is Ivy 00:46-45 Or Alice 00:46-45 Alice 00:46-48 completely 00:46-50 Trust me 00:47-02 The boy's a dreamer 00:47-16 btw, the Trust Me thing was not a pun 00:48-02 ok 00:48-05 who's next? 00:48-07 Esk 00:48-07 Arent the dreamers the venezuelans who flee to US? 00:48-07 Lola 00:48-28 lol that was super random 00:48-50 There are venezuelans everywhere her 00:48-54 Anyway 00:48-59 Lets continue 00:49-37 Esk is super serious 00:49-42 So he must be 00:49-51 Esk has good intentions 00:49-57 But he makes mistakes 00:50-08 While trying to achieve his goals 00:50-09 So 00:50-09 Not just Venezuelans 00:50-27 and DREAMers are the kids they bring 00:50-42 brb shower 00:50-53 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 00:51-09 you'r mom's a shower 00:51-18 lmao 00:52-15 Why dreamers? 00:52-32 that's the name of the act 00:52-36 Development, Relief, and Education for Alien Minors Act 00:52-45 Alien? 00:52-52 and DREAM sounds nice 00:53-06 alien as in immigrant 00:53-26 Lol thats strange 00:53-27 the idea is to help minors who enter the US to become citizens 00:53-59 because they've lived here their whole lives and had no control over being brought here 00:54-16 Gotta eat 00:54-20 Be back in 30 00:54-28 k 00:54-40 it also helps them gain employment and things like healthcare 00:55-00 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 00:58-24 haven't taken shower yet 00:58-28 brb 00:58-59 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 01:24-47 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 01:25-39 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:26-08 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 01:26-12 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:30-16 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 01:32-52 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 01:32-56 On mobile 01:33-01 The reality is on 01:33-01 Hi 01:33-07 hiiii 01:33-55 hi 01:34-28 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 01:34-56 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 01:36-32 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 01:36-34 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 01:38-00 lo 01:39-06 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 01:39-10 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 01:39-37 yo 01:42-26 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 01:42-28 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 01:43-50 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 01:43-56 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 01:44-14 Who's Matheus 01:44-52 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 01:44-58 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 01:45-17 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:45-24 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 01:45-33 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:45-40 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:45-54 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 01:46-34 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 01:47-04 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 01:47-34 Donde están los ladrones? 01:48-03 Shakira <3 01:52-40 <3 01:55-52 https://twitter.com/gagadaily/status/1229574631016804353 01:56-18 she's describing herself 01:58-04 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 01:58-04 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 01:58-10 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 01:58-13 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 01:58-22 I'm me 01:59-16 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 01:59-18 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 02:02-42 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 02:03-22 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 02:03-22 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 02:03-33 I'm talented, brilliant, incredible, amazing, show-stopping, spectacular, never the same, k-totally unique, completely not ever been done before, unafraid to reference or not reference, put it in a blender, shit on it, bomb on it, eat it, give birth to it 02:03-52 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 02:04-56 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 02:05-14 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 02:05-54 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 02:07-53 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 02:08-10 I'm back 02:08-29 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 02:08-34 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 02:08-35 https://twitter.com/dodo/status/1229586331040452609 02:08-35 omg this is so outrageous 02:09-04 twitter doesn't work here 02:09-23 damn 02:09-49 wanna play something 02:09-51 if S gets back 02:09-53 or Nick 02:09-54 k 02:10-00 I don't think they will 02:10-04 S might 02:10-06 if he didn't say bye 02:10-07 Nick was feeling sick 02:10-29 S always gets back when he suddenly leaves 02:10-34 Really? 02:10-37 yes 02:10-37 What did he have? 02:10-47 idk he didn't say 02:10-54 all he said was that he was feeling sick 02:10-55 Pneumonia 02:11-06 I hope it's not pneumonia 02:11-23 idk if it's that bad nowadays 02:11-37 it's still bad 02:11-48 yeah 02:11-48 and he is my friend 02:12-01 why would I want him to have pneumonia lol 02:12-14 he has gastroenteritis 02:12-26 one of my roommates has a cold 02:12-29 it sucks 02:12-30 you'd think the world was ending 02:12-38 no one said u wanted him to have that lol 02:12-50 oh my god The One that Got Away is playing 02:13-05 I think my top 3 worst sicknesses 02:13-06 were 02:13-10 @Utter, my father acts like the world is dying when he has a cold 02:13-20 @Utter, how is Cory's car? 02:13-31 bahahahahahaha 02:13-46 i think it's at a shop now 02:13-49 lmfao 02:13-54 In 2017 when I had 02:13-59 Influenza A I think it's the name? 02:14-00 what a dumbass he is sometimes 02:14-04 In Spanish it's Gripe A 02:14-22 In 2018 when I had... you don't wanna know, for like 3 weeks 02:14-23 It's probably Gripe A here too 02:14-28 tell us 02:14-34 what did you have? 02:14-37 U can imagine 02:14-46 Diarrhea 02:14-46 ? 02:14-46 an STD? :o 02:14-47 fuck it 02:14-49 oh 02:14-51 oh 02:14-51 xd 02:14-55 XD 02:14-59 And one of the BAD ones 02:15-14 Btw, TB 02:15-20 @Utter, lmao 02:15-20 It is not influenza A 02:15-22 it is 02:15-24 H1N1 02:15-27 And in 2016 I think othitis 02:15-30 or whatever it's spelled 02:15-35 @Matheus, what lol 02:15-46 swine flu 02:15-47 brb, need to acquire food 02:15-59 are you going outside? 02:16-02 yes 02:16-06 ugh 02:16-08 good luck girl 02:16-17 i'll be fine, its not far 02:16-21 Good god, get a grip girl 02:16-39 lol what 02:16-45 TB are you on drugs? 02:17-46 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 02:18-10 back 02:18-16 I told you, Matheus! 02:18-24 yes! 02:18-40 YAS 02:18-44 hey 02:18-55 brilliant, incredible, amazing, show-stopping, spectacular, never the same, k-totally unique, completely not ever been done before, unafraid to reference or not reference, put it in a blender, shit on it, bomb on it, eat it, give birth to it 02:18-56 S is back 02:19-20 TB is the only one I don't call by a nickname 02:19-34 I mean 02:19-44 Besides the one everyone calls him 02:19-54 Jenny has now gone through 3 different versions of episode 9 02:20-12 How does everyone call me!? 02:20-58 TB 02:21-14 TB 02:21-24 :o 02:21-37 I call Schroeswald S 02:21-40 I've been a fool, and I've been blind 02:21-45 and I call Nick B 02:21-58 TB is not a nickname, it's an abrevation lol 02:22-21 still a nickname 02:22-29 I challenge u 02:22-33 Just like B is an abbreviation 02:22-33 to find a nickname for me 02:22-35 by tomorro 02:22-36 w 02:22-37 Fede 02:22-46 :o 02:22-49 eeasy 02:22-51 How would u know that? 02:22-54 your name's Federico 02:23-07 That's a pretty common nickname for your name 02:23-28 who says i wasn't lying 02:23-29 is that your real nickname? 02:23-42 ~ Nick Branson has joined the chat ~ 02:23-43 ������ 02:23-46 Hi Nick 02:23-47 well, you said it was your name I have no reason to doubt it lol 02:23-48 How are you feeling? 02:23-49 Hi B 02:23-51 Hi 02:23-54 Eh 02:23-57 Are you feeling better? 02:24-04 How's the new phone? 02:24-05 hi 02:24-23 I love the new phone 02:24-29 What brand 02:24-42 At least something is right in my life lol 02:24-49 Pixel 4 02:24-53 I am right for your life 02:25-13 Yeah I was joking 02:25-15 I have never heard of that 02:25-15 Kinda 02:26-04 I hope ur doing fine 02:26-08 Now I have to catch up on all the seasons 02:26-22 I'm getting better I think 02:26-27 yay 02:26-40 cool 02:26-48 what exactly are you feeling? 02:27-03 TB has two theories 02:27-06 Blocked nose 02:27-11 The first one is pneumonia 02:27-19 I can't remember the other one 02:27-36 Never heard of that 02:28-09 I know it by my stages 02:28-20 The earliest symptoms 02:28-25 The denial 02:28-33 The beginning 02:28-40 The stage I feel dead 02:28-40 gastroenteritis was the other one 02:28-42 I had pneumonia once, it sucks 02:28-43 And the end 02:29-03 My friend had it last year 02:29-09 Those are big names 02:29-12 Hang on 02:29-21 He couldn't even record his line for the movie 02:29-31 wait what? 02:30-00 what? 02:30-18 What movie? 02:30-28 oh it was a school project 02:30-31 I have Pneumonia 02:30-38 all classes in school had to do a movie 02:30-43 that sucks 02:30-44 Wait what 02:30-53 I never have gastroenteritis 02:30-55 I directed and wrote my classes' movie 02:31-57 I'm some kind of witch 02:32-05 @Nick, gastroenteritis is diarrhea 02:32-14 Yep 02:32-24 And other things 02:32-34 I was stuck inside being cared for by my mom and her intern (don't ask) for like a month when I had it (even better during that time was my great-grandmothers death and it was during the summer) 02:32-53 pneumonia medicine is the most disgusting thing I've ever had 02:33-06 Agree 02:33-29 it looks like it tastes, and it tastes like the word pneumonia 02:34-22 lol 02:34-33 I remember my worst medicine 02:34-39 was like when i was like 8 02:34-45 it was a blue liquid 02:35-02 and drinking it felt like eating bitter sugar 02:36-18 pneumonia medicine is worse 02:36-20 ~ Nick Branson has left the chat ~ 02:36-45 ~ Nick Branson has joined the chat ~ 02:37-15 ~ Nick Branson has left the chat ~ 02:37-31 ~ Nick Branson has joined the chat ~ 02:38-01 ~ Nick Branson has left the chat ~ 02:38-13 ~ Nick Branson has joined the chat ~ 02:38-42 ~ Nick Branson has left the chat ~ 02:38-46 ~ Nick Branson has joined the chat ~ 02:38-50 I've never had any of these things 02:38-59 I'm a pretty healthy boy 02:39-16 ~ Nick Branson has left the chat ~ 02:39-18 I rarely get sick 02:39-26 me too 02:39-42 last time I puked was in 2015 02:39-57 I can only think of one other time I was even close to that sick 02:40-13 B has abandoned us 02:40-18 When was it? 02:40-40 that was that time a few weeks ago when I got myself so sick I was afraid to go home and so I stayed at a hotel 02:40-56 oh i remember 02:41-23 what exactly did you have? 02:41-55 He'll be back 02:41-58 Cause he didn't say bye 02:42-02 who knows, probably like food poisoning or something, or I reacted poorly to a sauce or whatever 02:42-07 The time u ate sushi 02:42-11 he rarely says bye these days 02:42-26 I've never had sushi, it was hibachi 02:42-42 gtg, getting late 02:43-03 bye S 02:43-10 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 02:44-15 Bye 02:44-26 ~ Nick Branson has joined the chat ~ 02:44-38 welcome back 02:44-51 Hi 02:44-54 Isn't hibachi a bran 02:44-55 d 02:44-57 ~ Nick Branson has left the chat ~ 02:45-05 no 02:46-20 Btw 02:46-25 I also had to do a movie for shool 02:46-32 of a Lovecraft tale 02:46-58 cool 02:47-11 I had a brief cameo on mine too 02:48-19 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Outsider_(short_story) 02:48-21 This one 02:48-40 The literature teacher split us in like 7 groups 02:48-57 and each had to do one of the books/tales read during the year 02:49-11 I chose the hardest, which was that 02:49-20 Because, you know, I wanted to show my acting and directing skills 02:49-59 cool 02:50-40 And guess who I had to do it with 02:51-39 Bautista 02:51-56 xd 02:51-58 No 02:52-00 Alone 02:52-18 what? 02:52-19 Cause I went to the beach during those 3 weeks 02:52-20 why? 02:52-41 Probably one of the best 3 trips of my life 02:52-45 mainly because it was the first international one 02:52-55 So 02:52-57 I had to do it there 02:53-10 Even at the other side of the world I couldn't break free from schol 02:53-13 ~ Nick Branson has joined the chat ~ 02:53-26 Hiii 02:53-35 hi 02:53-39 Hi 02:53-43 Never left 02:53-44 So I took the photos there, and made the video when I got home with a weird app 02:53-48 Just eat dinner 02:54-09 And I included the piano version of Jenny of Oldstones to sound in the background 02:54-25 can I see it? 02:54-59 lol 02:55-01 Sorry, but no 02:55-04 My classmates appear 02:55-14 and i can't show their faces 02:55-22 it's fine 02:56-08 xd xd xd xd xd 02:57-03 (that was just to water it down lol) 02:57-53 lol what 02:58-01 it is completely fine lol 02:58-27 Who's some characters who should return in the finale? 02:59-03 season? 02:59-05 or series? 02:59-05 02:59-08 series 02:59-12 Snowing 02:59-13 Emma 02:59-15 Zelena 02:59-19 Hook 02:59-39 Storybrooke regulars 02:59-41 Belle 02:59-43 Rumple 02:59-57 The most remarkable characters 03:00-13 Snowing 03:00-15 Regina 03:00-16 Emma 03:00-18 Zelena 03:00-25 Regina left? Lol 03:00-26 Rumple 03:00-27 Belle 03:00-36 The Hooks 03:00-41 Robin 03:00-45 Roland 03:00-50 Roland? 03:00-59 How is he remarkable lol 03:01-10 Cinderella 03:01-11 Ivy 03:01-15 Ana 03:01-15 Tremaine 03:01-19 Tilly 03:01-19 Margot 03:01-22 and Cora 03:01-24 that's all 03:01-33 and Neal 03:01-39 So far we got 03:01-43 Regulars 03:01-49 Snowing 03:01-55 Emma and Snow 03:02-05 BF and PP 03:02-14 Robin 03:02-24 And also near series finale 03:02-29 Facilier 03:02-41 And Gothel 03:02-45 Maybe RQ 03:03-20 Belle and Rumple are hard to fit in 03:03-34 Since they're dead 03:03-39 RQ? 03:03-54 Red queen 03:04-00 Urs? 03:04-08 Yeah 03:04-08 I never leave. I live here 03:04-48 It's a nice home 03:04-53 yeah 03:04-55 @Utter, You say sit back down where you belong 03:04-55 In the corner of my bar with your high heels on 03:04-55 Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time 03:05-05 OH WAIT NOT THAT LAST PART 03:05-21 Wtf TB 03:05-31 WTF 03:05-44 Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm 03:05-44 Just dance, spin that record, babe, da da doo-doo-mmm 03:05-44 Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance 03:05-44 Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance 03:05-53 Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm 03:05-53 Just dance, spin that record, babe, da da doo-doo-mmm 03:05-53 Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance 03:05-53 Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance 03:05-54 Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm 03:05-54 Just dance, spin that record, babe, da da doo-doo-mmm 03:05-54 Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance 03:05-54 Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance 03:05-55 Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm 03:05-55 Just dance, spin that record, babe, da da doo-doo-mmm 03:05-55 Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance 03:05-55 Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance 03:05-56 Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm 03:05-56 Just dance, spin that record, babe, da da doo-doo-mmm 03:05-56 Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance 03:05-56 Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance 03:05-56 Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm 03:05-56 Just dance, spin that record, babe, da da doo-doo-mmm 03:05-56 Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance 03:05-56 Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance 03:06-03 chill 03:06-06 What were u saying? ;) 03:06-07 lol 03:06-34 brb 03:06-36 be back in 10 03:06-42 gonne take the turtle inside 03:06-45 it's really cold 03:06-49 so it might be bad for him 03:06-58 you have a fucking turtle?!?! 03:06-59 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 03:07-03 that's dope 03:07-08 o.o 03:07-45 (sandwich) 03:08-02 (cake) 03:08-07 (kondo) 03:08-10 �� 03:08-56 �� 03:09-12 look at this 03:09-13 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 03:09-14 I want a chicken 03:09-16 (pride) 03:09-23 Not to eat 03:09-27 I mean 03:09-30 chickens are food 03:09-33 (chicken) 03:09-41 I want just a chicken 03:09-45 Some to eat 03:09-50 Some to hold 03:10-26 :o 03:12-14 hhi 03:12-19 :O 03:12-20 hi 03:12-33 How was walking your turtle 03:12-37 lo 03:12-40 what? 03:12-43 with her feet? 03:12-50 Oh, wait 03:12-53 i'm confused 03:12-57 xd 03:13-39 Lately I've been taking her inside at night cause slugs would slither on her 03:13-46 and that might be bad 03:14-14 I've got Pochi the turtle and Darwin the dog : 03:14-16 :) * 03:14-37 I wonder what turtle tastes like 03:15-06 Moldy 03:15-06 lol 03:15-13 Crunchy 03:15-19 ew 03:15-24 That's uncomfortable lol 03:15-27 Maybe good with some seasoning 03:15-29 TB go lick your turtle and tell us 03:15-45 lmao 03:15-46 She's sleeping 03:15-48 B 03:15-52 You're our August 03:15-53 even better 03:16-06 it's for science 03:16-17 lol 03:16-32 Who wouldn't like to wake up being licked 03:16-53 lol 03:16-57 my cat 03:18-08 (cat) 03:18-12 Utter 03:18-15 Just had an idea 03:18-24 for another easter egg emoji 03:18-27 Your cat 03:18-31 (thecat) 03:18-57 which one 03:19-05 probably the grey one, whatever her name is 03:19-12 the one you like most 03:19-14 lol 03:19-21 poor grey one 03:19-22 i don't play favorites 03:19-35 grey one it is 03:19-57 Bob or Chet or something 03:20-32 lol 03:20-41 these names are similar 03:20-50 Mark 03:20-55 Smitty 03:22-19 I want chocolate 03:22-29 maybe i'll become a nun 03:22-44 why? 03:23-29 I gotta do something after the murder spree 03:23-53 lol that's a good idea 03:24-06 who exactly are you murdering 03:24-16 and why do I feel like Cory is one of those: 03:24-17 *? 03:24-30 Nah gotta keep him alive for my amusement 03:25-55 are Nick and TB here? 03:26-00 they are quiet 03:27-05 The quiet are always the deadliest 03:27-20 And the ones with the most blackmail 03:27-27 indeed 03:27-37 will you blackmail us? 03:27-53 it's better if you don't know 03:28-05 I'll pass because I'm feeling generous today 03:28-21 You are lawful good 03:28-29 You are always feeling generous 03:29-04 Just a little extra today 03:29-20 Because it's a monday 03:29-28 it is? 03:29-57 idk i'm on vacation 03:30-08 every day feels like a saturday 03:32-12 Let's hope it is 03:32-24 Actually 03:32-44 Let's just say it's Friday 03:32-44 Makes it easier for everyone 03:32-54 lol 03:33-02 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 03:33-46 naaah i don't care for Friday 03:33-54 Sunday maybe? 03:34-06 Eww 03:34-07 ~ Nick Branson has left the chat ~ 03:34-08 hate Sundays 03:34-13 They are so so boring 03:34-16 ~ Nick Branson has joined the chat ~ 03:34-17 Thursday? 03:34-19 worst day of the week 03:34-48 Thursday is good 03:34-58 I'm content with Thursday 03:35-02 We approve 03:35-09 The motion passes 03:35-50 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 03:36-19 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 03:36-22 On mobile now 03:36-54 pfft 03:37-57 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 03:38-03 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 03:38-18 is everyone here 03:38-18 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 03:38-18 Is there a wiki app? 03:38-20 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 03:38-21 Yeah 03:38-24 Hi TB 03:38-25 Fridays and Saturdays night are the best 03:38-26 hi 03:38-26 yeah it's garbage 03:38-34 brb 03:38-39 I never understood the app 03:38-41 Does chat work there? 03:39-32 Brb i'll download it 03:40-57 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 03:41-00 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 03:41-13 Is it the FANDOM app? 03:41-33 Apparently, the wiki apps are gone 03:42-00 good 03:42-59 I think it's just articles 03:43-22 it was articles supposedly optimized for mobie 03:43-25 mobile 03:43-29 I can't find the ouat wiki app 03:43-34 looks like it's gone 03:43-37 good riddance 03:44-37 What was wrong with the app? 03:44-51 it was pointless and shitty 03:45-02 the look was crap, it didn't function well 03:45-09 and they never bothered to keep up with them 03:46-22 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 03:46-30 Guys 03:46-34 I'm on chat 03:46-40 On the FANDOM app 03:46-47 fun 03:46-50 I guess It is not supposed to work 03:46-58 Because it is awful 03:47-10 they don't cae about chat. Surprised they put it in the app 03:47-25 Oh no they didn't 03:47-47 The normal pages look like the White pages from mobile 03:47-59 And you can see the notifications 03:48-15 I recently highlighted a thread 03:48-24 So I clicked on it 03:48-51 But the threads don't look like the White pages 03:49-12 They look Just like they do on PC 03:49-22 So I knew the chat Button was there 03:49-32 And I Just clicked on it 03:49-51 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 03:50-20 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 03:50-34 Now I'm on the normal browser chat 03:50-45 The app is awful 03:50-50 is everyone still here 03:52-17 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 03:52-19 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 03:52-30 I think so 03:52-39 tu madre 03:52-46 Lol 03:53-10 I want chocolaaaaaate 03:53-22 TB, you owe me a chocolate 03:53-39 Give me the damn chocolate. I don't care how 03:55-14 Nick, i'm testing something 03:55-18 Can you type? 03:55-28 Ffvbxz bbvdxxvcvgv 03:55-34 Thanks 03:55-38 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 03:55-39 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 03:56-10 What are you testing? 03:56-18 how to steal your soul 03:56-26 oh you weren't talking to me 03:56-26 This 03:56-27 nevermind 03:56-31 Lol 03:56-39 Utter 03:56-39 03:56-51 How do I steal a soul? 03:56-58 sssshhh 03:57-03 I imagine it wouldn't be very hard 03:57-15 Do I need to be on the chat to do it? 03:57-35 not if you've had millennia to perfect your technicque 03:57-38 technique 03:57-58 Ok so 03:58-06 ---------------------------- 03:58-14 Stealing souls 101 03:58-18 What do I need to do? 03:58-29 TB I'm gonna steal your soul 03:58-38 ssshhh 03:59-38 Ugh I feel like I need to sleep 03:59-41 Do I? 03:59-46 I don't want to 04:00-01 i need to get more crochet done 04:00-19 The Harry Potter one looks amazing 04:01-13 ty XD 04:02-21 What's the next thing you are doing? 04:02-29 Final Fantasy 7 04:03-28 Cool 04:05-27 That's it I need to sleep 04:05-31 Bye guys 04:05-38 Good luck, Utter 04:05-57 https://imgur.com/a/urbsTwR 04:06-04 cya! 04:06-05 Nicholas, I hope I'll see you here tomorrow 04:06-31 Wow, when did you start this one? 04:06-38 yesterday 04:06-41 Wow 04:06-44 You're fast 04:06-49 no lol 04:06-50 It looks great 04:06-53 i'm pretty slow actually 04:06-55 thank you :D 04:06-56 Really? Lol 04:07-16 TB, I'll steal your soul later 04:07-18 Bye guys 04:07-21 lol 04:07-25 Lol 04:07-35 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 04:07-54 ~ Nick Branson has left the chat ~ 04:07-59 ~ Nick Branson has joined the chat ~ 04:08-03 ~ Matheus1234zx has left the chat ~ 04:08-24 Bye 04:08-46 I need some sleep as well 04:08-54 cya 04:08-56 I'm a sickie 04:09-00 Bye 04:09-30 ~ Nick Branson has left the chat ~ 04:20-49 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 04:20-50 iis evveryone still here 04:21-42 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 04:21-44 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 04:22-03 I'm tired, Bot 04:22-06 cya tomorrow 04:22-14 buhbye 04:22-16 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 21:07-49 what episode was i on 21:08-00 of what? 21:08-03 bojack? 21:08-03 AHS 21:08-06 i fell asleep 21:08-08 oh 21:08-20 if i were smart i'd turn autoplay off 21:08-28 life would be amazing if I were smart... 21:08-57 lol 21:11-24 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 21:11-24 Hi 21:11-29 Just came here to say hi 21:11-30 Hi tb 21:11-39 @Utter, what season of AHS? 21:11-40 "wbhl"? 21:11-53 yhduk? 21:12-15 what? 21:12-21 this game again i see 21:12-24 Yes, how did u know? 21:12-25 lol 21:12-38 I'm on Vikings 208 21:12-46 I'm loving it so far 21:13-12 It makes GoT seem like a child's toy 21:13-24 I'm deep in a full rewatch, i'm in the middle of Asylum 21:13-40 Oh 21:13-47 I need to watch 1984 21:13-48 Someday 21:14-39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ynY6KWZr1wQ 21:15-31 what do i want to eat 21:17-28 yourself 21:17-36 eh that sounds complicated 21:17-53 turtle 21:18-31 @Utter, las mujeres son Las de la Intuicion 21:19-18 Shakira <3 21:19-27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKlpL4FhzUs 21:19-39 ~ Nick Branson has joined the chat ~ 21:19-47 I was already watching it 21:20-25 I wasn't expecting u to get it lol 21:24-06 ;) 21:25-03 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 21:25-05 hi 21:25-09 hiii 21:25-10 yoyoyo 21:25-47 hi 21:26-13 Emilia Clarke found a new job 21:26-31 what is it? 21:27-29 Mera in Aquaman 21:27-32 allegedly 21:27-40 they're firing Amber Heard 21:27-42 it's just a rumor 21:27-50 I sort of doubt that 21:27-57 they are not firing her until they say she's fired 21:28-10 some people wanted Emilia Clarke to take over 21:28-12 and that's all 21:28-24 some people even suggested Scarlett Johansson 21:28-45 I somehow doubt Scarlett Johansson is going to do that 21:28-52 me too 21:28-57 as I said 21:29-02 it was a suggestion 21:29-10 just like Clarke 21:29-12 Scar is not gonna take that 21:29-21 First of all, she was in Marvel 21:29-23 and second 21:29-25 she's not dumb 21:29-35 she's not gonna go back to superhero movies 21:29-40 when she can win Oscars 21:29-40 Being on Marvel doesn't stop you from being on DC 21:29-47 I know, but it's kinda odd 21:29-51 Still 21:29-57 James Gunn said it last week 21:30-04 You just don't lol 21:30-05 DC sucks tho 21:30-06 the actors can do whatever they want 21:30-13 DC >>>>>>>> Marvel 21:30-16 Don't @ me 21:30-21 @@@@@@@Matheus 21:30-25 i will @ you all day 21:30-35 DC's doing their movie universe all wrong 21:30-40 Yeah 21:30-48 and imo Marvel is even better in comics 21:30-53 The MCU kind of lacks of soul 21:30-54 they are not aiming to do a shared universe tho 21:31-00 and they're doing a cinematic universe just for the sake of doing one 21:31-04 no 21:31-07 they are doing movies 21:31-11 yeah they keep saying that but that's exactly what they're trying to do 21:31-18 each movie has its own idenity, etc 21:31-33 How are Joker, Aquaman, Shazam and Birds of Prey similar? 21:31-43 They are all aiming different audiences 21:31-46 Are they not in the same universe? 21:31-50 Joker is not 21:32-04 Shazam is a family movie 21:32-13 you can't do a bunch of movies that exist in generally the same universe and pretend it's not shared 21:32-18 they don't have to cross over 21:32-33 yeah, what I meant 21:32-39 is that they are not aiming to do it 21:32-40 as in 21:32-47 the movies don't necessarily take place 21:32-50 in the same universe 21:32-54 all of these movies do 21:32-55 But 21:33-00 The Batman, for example 21:33-08 for now 21:33-09 I think the MCU is too mainstream 21:33-12 and that gets toxic 21:33-14 takes place in its own universe 21:33-59 I mean, not to hate but DC is always the same 21:34-03 what? 21:34-05 emo Batman 21:34-10 have you seen the recent movies? 21:34-11 Superman 21:34-13 some crime masters 21:34-16 some 21:34-19 they have nothing to do with each other 21:34-24 I mean DC in general 21:34-26 the concept 21:34-27 while all MCU movies are the same thing 21:34-31 no it's not 21:34-40 How are Batman and Superman similars? 21:34-47 i didn't say that 21:35-05 I said DC always does the same 21:35-08 emo characters 21:35-13 emo characters? 21:35-16 Yes 21:35-17 Batman 21:35-28 and company 21:35-29 Batman is literally their only main character who's dark 21:35-32 which is like 40% of DC 21:35-48 Also, what can I expect from Superman that I haven't seen before 21:35-59 Birds of Prey is apart of Batman and company and that movie is not dark at all 21:36-14 yeah but you later have 21:36-15 Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Flash, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Robin, Harley Quinn 21:36-20 Are they dark? 21:36-22 characters like 21:36-24 Catwoman 21:36-34 basically all of Batman's villains 21:36-37 How is Catwoman dark? 21:36-40 It is 21:36-45 they were definitely going for "dark" with that B vs S abomination 21:36-48 I mean, DC is either EMO or ALIEN 21:36-50 of course 21:36-56 to Utter, not TB 21:36-59 @Utter, yeah, they were 21:37-02 TB 21:37-06 Wonder Woman 21:37-07 The Flash 21:37-10 Green Arrow 21:37-16 Black Canary 21:37-17 Aquaman 21:37-19 Robin 21:37-20 Green Lantern, Superman, MM 21:37-22 Supergirl 21:37-24 Harley Quinn 21:37-38 I don't see it that way 21:37-56 For example 21:38-00 Marvel has the Eternals, Inhumans, Guardians of the Galaxy, Captain Marvel (multiple), Guardians 3000, Nova 21:38-02 The MCU has Captain America 21:38-06 and I'm not seeing you complain 21:38-10 who's a soldier from the 40s 21:38-28 Iron Man 21:38-30 who's a dick 21:38-32 but still different 21:38-39 Batman and Superman are dicks 21:38-40 high espionage spies 21:38-43 Yeah, too 21:38-46 Superman shouldn't be 21:38-48 especially in the comics 21:38-59 he's only one when he's written poorly 21:39-02 The Eternals 21:39-12 who are basically kind of gods from different cultures 21:39-16 ya'll i have an interview at the brewery 21:39-21 Moon Knight 21:39-21 good luck 21:39-23 k 21:39-26 Good Luck U 21:39-31 freee beeeeer 21:39-35 lol 21:40-02 :P 21:40-36 who tangled up my yarn 21:40-52 was it Emo Batman? 21:40-56 DC's Big Seven are just as different as the main Avengers 21:41-07 yeah 21:41-21 not just the big seven 21:41-28 yeah 21:41-34 if you look at the current mains of the DCEU 21:41-38 Wonder Woman 21:41-40 Aquaman 21:41-43 Harley Quinn 21:41-45 Shazam 21:42-35 Still with those films DC doesn't manage to fix things 21:42-44 how so? 21:42-45 Shazam wasn't thaaat good 21:42-54 In your opinion 21:43-01 The movie did good 21:43-02 Shazam was good but had big holes 21:43-07 Had a good reception 21:43-27 MCU movies also have good reception 21:43-34 DC tries so hard to be "cool" 21:43-39 well, nerds will be nerds 21:43-41 but it usually flops 21:43-47 "usually flops" 21:43-58 Joker is the highest rated R-rated movie 21:44-02 Got an oscar 21:44-05 lmao 21:44-09 Joker is something else 21:44-26 The lmao was to Utter 21:44-35 Marvel is a lot of comedy 21:44-36 I personally don't care about Oscars.... don't care what a bunch of old white dudes think 21:44-48 DC is more serious 21:44-55 they didn't even give Bojack one 21:45-04 Not all DC are going to be good 21:45-13 But it tries so hard to be serious it ends up being cringy 21:45-18 @Utter, me neither, but still, having a superhero movie getting recognized by the oscars is a huge deal 21:45-22 And it's a preference of serious or comedy 21:45-22 How so, TB? 21:45-27 true 21:45-34 How is Birds of Prey serious? 21:45-43 How is Shazam serious? 21:45-44 Not all 21:45-48 How is Aquaman serious? 21:46-16 Joker is not really a superhero movie 21:46-20 well what makes something a comedy? 21:46-22 More serious than marvel 21:46-24 it only has the name 21:46-28 and some Batman cameo 21:46-32 the Avengers movies aren't comedies. Yeah there's some comic relief 21:46-33 those 3 sure weren't 21:46-33 and the fact it's in Gotham 21:46-35 it is considered a superhero movie 21:47-05 But don't compare Joker to 21:47-06 idk 21:47-11 BvS 21:47-13 Endgame 21:47-19 Or any Marvel/DC movie 21:47-25 why? 21:47-32 because it is a genre movie? 21:47-33 I mean 21:47-35 Do u really think it's the same? 21:47-39 Logan did that three years ago 21:47-40 Joker is deeper 21:47-46 it has a message 21:47-54 it's directed for adults 21:47-57 i think they're kind of the same. All superhero movies kind of follow a formula 21:47-57 ~ Nick Branson has joined the chat ~ 21:48-03 i don't think that's a bad thing though 21:48-13 Yep 21:48-20 yeah it is not 21:48-32 But what the MCU is doing with their formula is bad imo 21:48-41 Because it is always the same movie 21:48-50 I love Marvel 21:48-52 I love DC 21:48-54 The MCU isn't good either 21:49-09 But I don't like what they are doing with their movies right now 21:49-10 let's make our own 21:49-13 I think the DCEU is being judged more by its start (MoS, BvS, WW, Suicide Squad and JL), than its current run (Shazam, Joker, Aquaman, BoP), the latter of which has clearly hit it out of the park, while the former only really succeeded with Wonder Woman 21:49-15 Especially the MCU 21:49-27 Exactly, S 21:49-32 that's a good point @Schroe 21:49-35 Joker is not DCEU 21:49-40 Zack Snyder is not even there anymore 21:49-47 DCEU = DC movies 21:50-03 Still 21:50-06 Joker is just different 21:50-09 there was a lot of disappointment with the earlier movies simply because of how well the previous Batman movies were 21:50-15 yeah 21:50-36 and the Arrowverse has been almost completely a success since day 1 (as has most of DC's tv in the 2010s) 21:50-43 true 21:50-59 What the arrowverse has done, especially with Crisis 21:51-12 Honestly, I don't think anyone will ever top that 21:51-34 ehhh 21:51-43 lol 21:51-46 I'm not talking about quality 21:51-52 Even though it wasn't bad 21:51-58 oh i know 21:51-59 about what then? 21:52-00 I mean 21:52-05 i'm glad it's doing well 21:52-13 i just couldn't get into it. Felt like a soap opera. 21:52-13 There are actors from so many different things 21:52-18 Together 21:52-22 that was a while back tho 21:52-23 Just celebrating 21:52-26 what came before 21:52-28 Oh, that 21:52-31 and what's coming next 21:53-03 You have people like Ezra Miller, Burt Ward, Robert Wuhl, Tom Ellis, Tom Welling, Kevin Conroy, etc 21:53-04 Just 21:53-04 There are a lot better things than the DCEU and MCU 21:53-15 Playing those characters one more time 21:53-19 Harry Potter is obviously way better 21:53-25 @Utter, yeah, it did feel like a soap opera 21:53-27 LotR 21:53-38 idk, JKR is killing the HP universe 21:53-41 yeah 21:53-48 I don't think so 21:53-56 I don't agree with all the transphobic things 21:53-58 and HP was never really my thing so I'll just disagree 21:53-59 Crimes of Grindelwald was hot garbage 21:54-01 yeah 21:54-02 but she's not killing it 21:54-04 ~ Nick Branson has left the chat ~ 21:54-11 I loved it 21:54-19 I will die on this hill XD 21:54-25 Say what you want but Star Wars is also an icon 21:54-34 @Utter, lol 21:54-47 @TB, Star Wars was ruined, and I'm not even a fan of it 21:54-51 do i want burgers? 21:54-54 And I wouldn't consider that JKR, who created it, is killing it 21:55-02 I mean, I want burgers 21:55-05 she is though. She's writing terrible movies. 21:55-09 yeah 21:55-17 she's not a good movie writer. 21:55-24 She knows the characters better than anyone 21:55-26 exactly 21:55-27 I mean 21:55-29 She created all that world 21:55-33 Guggenheim creates Arrow 21:55-33 i don't think i agree with that anymore 21:55-33 she made a good series, but not much good has come since Deathly Hallows 21:55-39 turns it into a soap opera 21:55-42 and then 21:55-51 ends it with suicide and afterlife reunion 21:55-53 So she knows what happens 21:56-03 u wanting it to be different doesn't mean she's killing it 21:56-04 but he knows the characters better than anyone else, right? 21:56-06 she's making it up as she goes along 21:56-09 as she always has 21:56-18 yeah 21:56-18 Idk, Arrow is based in comic books 21:56-20 it's not about "wanting it to be different" it's about calling out bad writing 21:56-35 Arrow is a very bad adaptation of the Green Arrow character 21:56-52 I loved CoG 21:56-53 don't expect me to believe that she knew about the snake 20 years ago like she said 21:57-05 Of course she didn't 21:57-08 No one does that 21:57-09 i think she's full of it most of the time 21:57-20 George Lucas also didn't know about Kylo Ren 40 years ago 21:57-29 he didn't even create Kylo Ren 21:57-34 George Lucas never claimed to do that 21:57-34 he left a long time ago 21:57-34 she tries to retcon stuff to make herself look better in the present, which is a mark of low integrity 21:57-40 yeah 21:57-44 George RR Martin must have also changed a lot of things 21:58-02 I don't know if it was George Lucas or not, but whoever 21:58-07 Retconning it doesn't make it bad 21:58-21 if it is bad it is bad though 21:58-22 it does when your retconning is bad 21:58-25 or pointless 21:58-30 yeah 21:58-35 or telling us something and then never using it 21:58-40 Was the Nagini retcon bad tho? 21:58-40 for example 21:58-47 OUAT has this really bad retcon 21:58-49 On season 2 21:58-52 OUAT is a mess 21:58-53 lol 21:58-54 the squid ink thing 21:59-04 On season 1, they used a pen or whatever 21:59-13 and on season 2, it was actually the ink 21:59-18 it's a bad retcon 21:59-28 so is Nagini 21:59-33 @TB it was dumb, pointless, did nothing to her character, and had some problematic ideas, it was bad 22:00-34 There are 3 movies left tho 22:00-50 and that's fucking insane too 22:00-54 yeah 22:01-03 you know what I honestly think it is? 22:01-15 because after all the information they threw at us on the second one 22:01-20 do we need three more? 22:01-22 no 22:01-35 two things. James Cameron is doing 4 sequels to Avatar. She has to compete, because she wants to be some amazing movie writer 22:01-37 and second 22:01-45 she wants to go on free vacations. 22:01-53 like Adam Sandler does, but at least hes honest about it. 22:02-00 lol 22:02-24 i sincerely hope i'm wrong, and things improve, but I'm not holding my breath 22:02-44 me neither 22:02-46 You might see it that way, idk 22:02-51 It's not a battle of objectivity 22:03-00 We don't have to agree 22:03-59 ...........i can just order mcdonalds and pick it up in the drive thru? 22:05-25 nope 22:05-25 probably 22:05-53 i love the future 22:08-16 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 22:08-27 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 22:08-53 no 22:09-02 or rather, I am also the past 22:13-49 i cant open my alfajor 22:14-12 dowutnow 22:14-35 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 22:14-42 Hey guy's 22:14-46 how are you 22:14-53 ❤❤❤❤ 22:14-54 hello 22:15-01 TB is having trouble with his cookies 22:15-10 awwww 22:15-32 hi 22:16-03 hi 22:17-14 https://imgur.com/a/qIcQFsg 22:17-14 This is an alfajor, Utter 22:17-17 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 22:17-29 an Oreo one 22:17-42 yeah 22:17-53 hi 22:18-06 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 22:18-35 hey math 22:18-35 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 22:18-43 hello 22:19-08 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 22:19-24 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 22:19-50 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 22:20-20 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 22:20-25 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 22:20-31 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 22:21-50 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 22:22-19 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 22:22-34 do i want mcnuggets 22:22-55 yes you do 22:23-00 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 22:23-30 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 22:23-58 i don't think i've ever gone to McDonalds 22:24-29 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 22:24-42 it's good 22:24-50 back 22:24-52 they're everywhere 22:24-58 i know 22:24-59 yeah 22:25-03 but i don't go to them 22:25-07 whats everywhere? 22:25-11 McDonalds 22:25-12 mcdonald's 22:25-38 there are like 22:25-48 3 on my city I think 22:25-53 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 22:25-58 And it is a small city 22:26-03 yeah 22:26-08 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 22:26-50 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 22:27-19 I don't like it 22:27-22 I prefer Wendy's 22:27-31 meh 22:27-34 or a place called Mostaza 22:27-40 Wendy's is from Columbus. Fun fact 22:27-56 there's no Wendy's here :( 22:28-01 bbs, gotta go get this foooooood 22:28-07 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 22:28-18 welcome back, Samaria 22:28-21 Wendy's is good 22:28-27 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mostaza 22:28-39 The McDonald's is always full 22:28-51 my third option is Burguer King 22:28-56 Burger* 22:29-07 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bob's 22:29-15 I guess "Bob's" is similar to Mostaza 22:30-21 maybe 22:30-27 However 22:30-31 I don't go to Mostaza anymore 22:30-38 cause i was ACCUSED 22:30-44 of having skipped the line 22:30-48 when I didn't! 22:31-05 and that time they gave me a shitty buger 22:31-10 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 22:31-19 And that was when I switched to Wendy's 22:31-40 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 22:32-10 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 22:32-22 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 22:34-07 ~ Nick Branson has joined the chat ~ 22:34-08 Anyway 22:34-10 Nick 22:34-13 You there? 22:34-14 ~ Nick Branson has left the chat ~ 22:34-15 ~ Nick Branson has joined the chat ~ 22:34-17 I mostly go to Green Eat now 22:34-18 Hi again 22:34-27 Yeah 22:34-33 oh 22:34-40 did you leave? 22:34-47 You were always here for me 22:34-55 I turned off my phone 22:35-06 oh 22:35-11 @Matheus, he had literally joined right when u said "Nick" lol 22:35-15 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 22:36-07 ~ Nick Branson has left the chat ~ 22:36-07 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 22:36-08 ~ Nick Branson has joined the chat ~ 22:36-40 Wanna play Bransteele game? 22:36-45 or something? i'm boed 22:36-46 r 22:37-09 he never left here lol 22:37-18 I guess we're just 22:37-22 connected 22:37-24 joking 22:37-25 anyway 22:37-30 sure, let's play 22:37-48 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 22:38-14 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 22:38-24 Bransteele? 22:38-29 sure 22:38-52 Can I add Vikings characters? 22:39-32 add whoever you want 22:39-38 yeah 22:40-13 who do i put from Arrowverse 22:40-21 laurel 22:40-22 Oliver, Kara, Barry, Kate K, Laurel, Sara 22:40-23 and who else 22:40-32 two more to finish the district 22:40-46 that way there are 2 Arrowverse districts 22:40-51 Dinah Drake 22:40-57 and who else 22:41-04 Mia Queen 22:41-06 Guggenheim 22:41-11 Felicity Huffman 22:41-27 Felicity Huffman is the one from Desperate Housewives 22:41-29 Wait, no 22:41-30 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 22:41-31 That 22:41-32 Who was arrested 22:41-39 I don't remember her name 22:41-41 Felicity 22:41-44 Sanders? 22:41-47 Snoke? 22:41-48 lol 22:41-50 Smoak 22:41-54 Just add Guggenheim 22:41-56 that 22:42-01 Pickled Felicity in a jar 22:42-02 but isn't he a real person? 22:42-14 he was on the Arrow finale 22:42-15 so 22:42-19 he is a character 22:42-40 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 22:42-40 K? lol 22:42-41 >adding guggenheim to the list of easter egg emojis 22:43-29 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 22:43-40 wut lol 22:43-51 K, we've got Vikings, GoT, Arrowverse 22:43-53 I guess u want DH 22:43-54 and GG 22:44-01 if you want to 22:44-12 they can be one district 22:44-19 Lorelai Gilmore 22:44-24 Paris Geller 22:44-28 Bree Van de Kamp 22:44-46 Edie Britt 22:44-51 done 22:45-05 17 spots left 22:45-15 AHS 22:45-20 OUAT is already there btw 22:45-25 Who were the ones from AHS? 22:45-32 Cordelia, Lana, Jude 22:45-36 Mary Eunic 22:45-37 e 22:45-43 Benjamin Richter 22:45-44 The Countess 22:45-47 and someone else? 22:45-56 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 22:46-20 The rest of the Arrowverse leads are Jefferson Pierce, Mia Queen, Clark Kent and Lois Lane so that's another district 22:46-23 ~ Nick Branson has left the chat ~ 22:46-26 I guess that's all from AHS 22:46-28 Hi Samaria 22:46-32 ~ Nick Branson has joined the chat ~ 22:46-32 Welcome back 22:46-36 11 spots 22:46-48 But that'd make a lot from the Arrowverse 22:47-02 ~ Nick Branson has left the chat ~ 22:47-03 ~ Nick Branson has joined the chat ~ 22:47-08 Are you sure we should keep Guggenheim? 22:47-21 remove him if you want 22:47-29 Who do I put there 22:47-42 Mia Queen to finish the GA&TC? 22:48-30 ~ Nick Branson has left the chat ~ 22:48-40 I'm not an expert but I think Jefferson Pierce and Mia Queen should be in 22:48-44 ~ Nick Branson has joined the chat ~ 22:48-49 Doesn't matter if it's 2 districts + 1 22:49-14 ~ Nick Branson has left the chat ~ 22:49-29 ~ Nick Branson has joined the chat ~ 22:49-36 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 22:50-07 Oh, the TGP folks 22:50-44 only 4 spots left 22:56-51 so? 23:02-28 gtg 23:03-05 Bye s 23:05-07 i almost friggin died yall 23:05-21 What happened? 23:05-52 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~